Heart Shaped Frame
by Ktd123
Summary: Geoff thought it was the perfect gift... but he overhears that Bridgette hated it. And when he heard it smash against the floor, his heart smashed with it. A Bridgette/Geoff oneshot told from Geoff's point of view.


**This story is a big one for me... 1) It's my first Total Drama Island story and 2) It's my first one shot! Yes! I was wondering what ever happened to the gift that Geoff had given Bridgette, because they kind of left us hanging at the end of Up the Creek. So this is a GeoffxBridgette one shot, told from Geoff's point of view. ****Oh yeah, I might want one of these... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. If I did, then sharks would've eaten Heather that first day!**

* * *

Heart-Shaped Frame

It had taken a ball of clay, two perfectly good pictures, a handful of macaroni, and a whole lot of hard work to make. It took even more courage for me to sneak into the girls' side of the Killer Bass cabin and put the heart-shaped frame under Bridgette's covers. And I was heartbroken when I told DJ what I'd done.

"Dating is like feeding a bunny." DJ had said. "And if you drop a heart-shaped clay frame on a bunny, it's gonna run, man."

"So, I messed up?" I asked.

"You messed up, dude." When DJ said that, I just wanted to pull my cowboy hat over my entire body and hide inside of it like I was the frightened bunny in his analogy. And I felt even worse later when I heard the camera guys talking as they followed us across Boney Island.

"So I was in the girls' cabin this morning," one of the cameramen said. This was at the time when I had hurt my leg with that horrible splinter and was sitting on top of a canoe doubled over in pain being carried by my fellow teammates. The cameramen were talking very loudly and I could hear them clearly. "And the blonde girl, Bridgette, had found something in her bed."

"Were they red ants like in the other cabin?" asked the other cameraman.

"No. It was worse." I cringed when he heard him say that. I'd put so much hard work into that frame that it shouldn't have been worse than red ants. "Get this. It was a heart-shaped picture frame!"

"No!"

"Yeah, and there was a handmade picture inside of her and some other guy!"

"Really? Who's the idiot who thought up that idea?"

"Um…" he looked at each guy on the Killer Bass until he eyed me. "The one with the cowboy hat!"

"He doesn't even have a chance!" I even looked like an idiot in front of the camera crew! That's saying something!

When DJ had told Bridgette to come do first aid on my leg, I had decided not to use a stupid pick up line. I was attempting to follow DJ's advice and not be so obvious.

"Where'd you learn first aid?" I asked.

"I see people wipe out all the time." Bridgette replied. I loved her voice so much, but I knew that if I said anything it'd be a mistake. "Sometimes they hit some rocks and they're bleeding. I usually don't fall off, but one time, I fell off my surfboard and scratched up my knee on the bottom of the ocean. I panicked and had no idea what to do. So I got training after that."

"It's pretty useful." I replied. "Especially now." I watched as she leaned down to look for my splinter.

"This is a pretty nasty sliver." She said. "Here." She started picking at my leg with her fingernails. I kept trying to make myself not think about the fact that _her _nails were scratching at my leg. I felt the splinter come out of my leg. "I think it should hurt much less."

"Yeah, thanks." I got up and was relieved to be able to stand on my own. "You rock."

Bridgette smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey… you know that thing I gave you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She didn't look pleased.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever thought of the idea."

Now I sat on the front stairs of our cabin, sulking at my mistakes. I was such an idiot to think that Bridgette would ever like me the way I liked her. And when I heard glass shatter onto the floor of the girls' cabin my heart shattered with it. I knew she'd thrown my frame because she didn't like it. I just sucked at this whole flirting thing. People figured since all I lived and breathed was partying that I'd be good at charming the ladies. But I'm not. I'm a complete idiot when it comes to girls. My friends would always try to help me out, but it was no use. I was a failure at hitting on girls. That was at least what I thought… until I heard a door slam and footsteps walk towards me.

"Oh crap…" My eyes went wide when I heard the voice. It was _her _voice. "Geoff?" My eyes went even wider when she spoke my name. I was so glad I had my back turned towards her.

"Yeah?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Bridgette standing there with her hands behind her back. She had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know the present you gave me?" She called it a _present_, not a thing like I had.

"What about it? Are you returning it or something?"

"No! I'm not!" she looked almost offended.

"I know you don't like it."

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Camera guys."

"Oh…" Bridgette sighed. She sat down next to me on the stairs, still keeping her hands behind her back. "I didn't really like it this morning. I didn't think… I dunno, I just wasn't up for the whole idea of you liking me... but now…"

I smiled, "That's way better than I thought."

"See, that's kinda why I'm out here." She took her hands out from behind her back. In her hands was the frame... shattered, broken, and in an overall crappy state. "I kind of dropped it. I was going to go look for some glue."

"Oh. Well, I have a better idea." I got up off the step and walked towards the boys' side of the cabin. "Are you coming?"

"I can't go in there! That's the boys' side." Bridgette pointed out.

"I know."

Bridgette laughed, "You're too much, Geoff." But she followed me in anyway.

"Hey, man." DJ greeted when I walked in the door. He, Duncan, and Harold froze when Bridgette walked in behind me.

"Geoff, this is a really bad idea." She said.

"No, it's not." I insisted. Then I turned toward Harold. "Do you still have that instant camera in your suitcase?"

"Yeah." He replied in his breathy voice. "You think I'd lose it? GOD!"

"Well, man, can I use it?"

"Heck yes!" Harold went over to his suitcase and started to rummage through it. "What do you want a picture of?"

"Us." I said. I put my arm around Bridgette's shoulder and felt her jump in surprise. I pulled it away quickly, "Sorry. I should've asked."

"No," she smiled. She picked up my arm and put it back around her shoulder. "It's fine. It'll be more like the original picture."

"Good idea."

"Are you ready?" Harold asked.

"Ready!"

"Okay, say Stars Wars!"

"Star Wars!" The flash blinded us both, but I knew that was good. That meant that I was frozen in time in a picture beside Camp Wanawanakwa's hottest camper.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning I sat at my usual seat. I was more tired than everybody else, but I knew it was for a good cause. I didn't expect Bridgette to sit next to me, and I really didn't expect to see such a huge smile on her face.

"How did you do it?" she asked. "It doesn't even look like it was broken."

"It's because it never was." I replied.

"But-"

"I stayed up all night and made another one for you."

"You what? But how-"

"Don't ask. It was very, very, _VERY_ hard." And I wasn't exaggerating. I had to sneak into Chef's cabin to get the supplies. Then I had to get Duncan to lend me his knife to cut the picture into a heart shape. That was not fun…

"The picture looks so good." Bridgette said.

"I thought so too." I replied.

"Thanks." And then she did something I was not prepared for. She gave me a quick hug. Across the table, Duncan laughed. I would've laughed too if it was happening to somebody else.

And if anybody asked me my favorite memory from the time I spent at Wanawanakwa, I would tell them one answer.

"Giving an angel a heart-shaped frame."

* * *

**I actually might write three more one shots for three other couples soon. So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your opinions! Please review!**


End file.
